


Xander's Books and Nook Coffee Shop

by Cherri_Phoenix, Ichigi111Kurosaki, Mutant_Thyla, Mutated_Genocide



Series: Xander's Town of Mutants [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Family Times, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt Raven, Books, Cake, Cookies, Cupcakes, Father Erik, Fluff, Forced Marrage, Hiding Charles, Implied Mpreg, Jerk Shaw, Kisses, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mother Charles, Pie, Repaired Relationships, Runnaway Charles, Super Domesticity, Upset Charles, Upset Erik, broken relationships, mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherri_Phoenix/pseuds/Cherri_Phoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigi111Kurosaki/pseuds/Ichigi111Kurosaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutated_Genocide/pseuds/Mutated_Genocide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are in a relationship. Or so Charles thought until Erik announced he was engaged to Emma Frost. Upset Charles leaves buys a town and makes a paradise for mutants. He has two kids, and a coffee shop with a book store withing. Erik shows back up in Charles life, single, and with an explanation. Shaw was an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander's Books and Nook Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Mutant_Genocide: Guess who's back with another co-op story!?  
> Cherri_Pheonix: That's right US!!  
> Ichigi111Kurosaki: It may have been some time since our last one-shot, but we've been writing a bird story for ya'll.  
> Mutant_Th'y'la: We all hope you enjoy and really can't wait to post the extras for this story and begin to type our other story!!!
> 
> All: ENJOY!!!

Charles stood in the crowd, his heart racing, his palms sweaty, and his face red with anger.  
Erik stood on stage, Emma Frost hanging on his hip. Her cold glittering gaze sweeping the crowd.  
Charles was angry, embarrassed, upset, and feeling used and let down. Erik came out and told everyone he was engaged to Emma.  
Erik had used Charles. Charles had let him. To Charles it seemed all he was to Erik was a whore. Someone to use over and over  
for sex. To say the least Charles was empty. He turned and left just as Erik's eyes had found him. Charles ran up to his car  
got in and began to drive away.

As he turned the corner toward the exit of the parking lot and slowed to a stop as a line of other cars began to drive off.  
Charles jumped when a pounding on his window startled him. Charles looked over and he glared. He cracked his driver window.  
"What do you want." He growled defensibly as he stared down the man who had just gotten engaged.  
"Please, Charles listen, its not what you think!" Erik began and Charles looked back at the road and noticed only a few more  
cars.  
"Its exactly what i think it is. You use me, as a side dish while smoothing things out for the main course. I hope You and  
Ms. Frost both have the baddest life. Now if you'll excuse me ill be going to pack." Charles looked back to the road just  
as the lights changed and sped away leaving Erik cursing behind him.

When he reached home he made quick work of his clothes and left a note for raven on the counter. He then loaded his things  
into the car and drove away. He drove until he saw nothing in sight but a small cozy town. The sign on his way in saying,  
'Welcome To Westchester'.Charles smiled a little. He pulled into town and stopped at the closed shop in the middle of the  
town. He pulled out his phone and called the number. Within a week he had bought and renovated the town and turned it into  
a safe haven for mutants. Each house was purchased and owned by the end of the month. The shop he had stood before when he had arrived in town was a small cozy bookshop and coffee shop.

He was finally happy, he had a new life and had also legally changed his name to Charlie Xanders. The shop was called 'Xanders Book and Nook.' The town was thriving and small, but everyone was happy. He had opened a school and had found teachers and staff to assist. There were stores and shops, theaters and stands. This small community was the perfect place for a family.

Charles had found out he was pregnant and had a son and daughter. Jean and Jason. They were like Charles, both telepaths and both enjoyed calling him 'mommy.' They lived in a two story house with four bedrooms three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, a living room, a family room, and also had a basement for entertainment. They lived happily, until Raven called.

Charles was in the kitchen whipping up some frosting and waiting for the cupcakes to finish when she called. He picked up the phone from the receiver and spoke. 

"Xanders residence." He said his voice light and happy.

"Hello Charles." Raven said with exhaustion in her tone.

"How did you get this number?" Charles asked and set the home made frosting down.

"Well i did quite a lot of searching, but finally found it. Erik did too. I called to warn you, he's heading your way. Oh and he dumped Emma, Their wedding was forced. Neither wanted to do it, it was their bosses apparently." Raven said and chuckled. Charles sighed.

"Thanks for the warning, OH and you should come and see me, and meet your niece and nephew." Charles said and heard the intake of breath.

"YOU HAVE KIDS!!! WHEN!? WHO!? WHERE!? HOW!?" She shouted into the phone.

"Ill tell you when you arrive. Ill give you my address, come to Westchester and go to 'Xanders Book and Nook.' ill see you then. Bye!" Charles said quickly and hung up.He heaved a sigh and set the phone back on the receiver. The oven timer went off and Charles pulled the cupcakes out of the oven and set them to cool. The door bell rang and Charles smiled. He went to the door and opened it.

"JEAN YOUR FRIENDS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!!" He called into the house. A loud thump echoed down the hall and the thundering footsteps of his daughter dashing down the stairs made him smile. She ran up to him and gave him a hug around the waist.

"Have a good time sweetie, and don't let Ororo know about the cupcakes until you get in the car." He whispered as he hugged her, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before letting her go. He waved at her from his perch on the porch as the car drove away. When it was out of sight he closed the door and returned to the cupcakes, He picked up the frosting and slowly began to decorate them. An hour passed and he was done. They were chocolate cupcakes with purple frosting and red sugar sprinkles. He smiled and stepped back from the works of art a smile plastered to his lips. His night continued as such, cakes, pies, pastries and cookies for the shop. When he finally turned in for the night he was exhausted and content, silently slipping into bed alone.

The morning came bright and sunny with the promise of a good day. Charles woke up with a frown and scooted under the covers. Slowly he stood from the bed, his hair a tangled mess from a restless sleep, his eyes half open as sleep clung to his eyes. He went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth, hair and then washed his face. He exited the bathroom with an overflowing wakefulness and dressed for the day. He wore black converses with light blue laces, stone washed skinny jeans, a grey dress shirt with a black vest over top. His watch was silver and continued to work through the movement of Charles hand. He also wore the necklace Jean and Jason had gotten him for Christmas. He quickly made his way about the house picking up and organizing his work. He put all his goodies into baby blue pastry boxes and opened his front door, he waved his hand in the boxes direction and they all floated up around him and floated out of the house.

He grabbed his wallet and keys and shut the door behind him. After locking it he packed the boxes into his car (a black Nissan 35oz) and drove to his shop. He pulled in to the parking in back of the shop and walked around to the front, he unlocked the shop and turned the lights on. He opened the glass displays and unpacked the new goodies and placed them all within the display. He went to the windows and opened the blinds and flipped his sign to 'open.'

Within minutes the shop was open and bustling with morning customers and business men. His cashier Angel showed up at 8 o'clock and took over the register from him. He went over to the Book shop side and began to open up shop there until that cashier Henry 'Hank' came in and took over  
five minutes after Angel. Armando and Alex came in later to take over for Angel and Hank so the other two could have their lunch breaks.

The bell rang and Charles peeked out to see the next customer, A blonde girl walked in looking nervous and tired. Charles knew instantly who it was.

"RAVEN!" Charles called out and came around the counter.

"Charlie!" She replied as he hugged her.

"Raven, you CAN be you here, were all mutants." Charles said as he leaned back to take her in. She looked up in surprise for a moment before  
Changing into her normal blue form. She seemed to relax when she caught sight of Hanks large fuzzy blue form.

"Is everyone here a mutant? In this shop?" She asked and Charles shook his head.

"No, Everyone in this TOWN! are mutants." Charles said grinning at her. The bell rang again and Charles looked up.

"Mommy!" His kids cried happily as they came into the shop. Charles leaned down and hugged them both.

"Children, Meet your auntie Raven." Charles said and nodded to Raven who smiled and pulled the two into a large bone crushing hug. Her smile was  
infectious, the children began to laugh and giggle as Raven told them stories and played. Charles was happy to see them happy. As the day passed  
and the three began to tire, Charles sent everyone home early and began to close up. The bell chimed as someone entered.

"I'm sorry but were closing early today." He said and looked up. He came face to face with the person he had run from.

"I'm not here to shop." Erik said as he gazed at Charles. Charles smile turned to a frown at the sight of the man.

"What do you want?" Charles asked in a huff.

"Its been two years, You look well." Erik spoke, his voice low and thoughtful.

"No thanks to you." Charles hissed.

"Charles, you weren't just a mistress." Erik whispered softly.

"Sure Felt like it" Charles grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You weren't. I never really liked Emma, Shaw pushed us into it." Erik said his voice soft and pleading.

"Right, and i don't have hair." Charles snorted. Erik huffed and frowned.

"Mommy?" Jean called from the shops front door. Charles leaned down as she came over.

"What is it sweetie?" Charles asked. The two year old blinked slowly.

"I'm tired, can we go home now?" The little red head asked and gently rubbed her eyes. Charles smiled.

"Yeah, we can honey, go get your brother and aunt and head out to the car, ill be there in a moment." He said softly and lead her to the door.  
When she was gone he turned back to Erik. Erik stood there staring after her. He blinked and turned to Charles.

"I found out i was pregnant with her and Jason shortly after you got engaged." Charles murmured. Erik stared at him.

"She was beautiful." Erik whispered.

"She's yours." Charles said and locked the register. Erik looked at him, his eyes soft.

"Oh god." Erik whispered and stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry, I- I didn't know." Erik said and cautiously raised his hands to grip Charles shoulders.

"I never wanted you to know." Charles admitted softly and Looked up.

"If i had known, i never ever would have let Shaw dictate me, i only put up with it until i lost you." Erik whispered and looked into Charles eyes.  
Charles looked back into Erik's eyes. Slowly they began to lean forward. The kiss was soft, tentative, and cautious. A simple press of the lips.

"Can we do this over? Start again?" Erik asked as he pulled back his eyes eager and searching.

"Alright, but we restart from the beginning of the relationship." Charles said and Erik smiled.

"Charles-" Erik began.

"Charlie Xanders." Charles cut in with an amused smile.

"Charlie Xanders," Erik said with a roll of his eyes.

"Will you be my official boyfriend?" Erik asked and looked into Charles eyes. Charles nodded.

"Yes, ill be your official boyfriend." Charles said and hugged Erik.

"Is it too soon to ask you to marry me?" Erik chuckled into Charles shoulders.

"Ask me after the first date." Charles purred and pulled away.

"I best get going, i need to put the kinds to sleep." Charles said and Erik nodded he opened the door for Charles as they made their way out of  
the shop. Charles locked the door and made his way to the Car thinking.

'Today, was a great day.'

**Author's Note:**

> Cherri_Phoenix: We hope you enjoyed!  
> Ichigi111Kurosaki: Leave a comment below!!!  
> Mutated_Genocide: Ad DON'T FORGET to Kudos!  
> Mutant_Th'y'la: The sweetest treats aren't always the ones that'll rot your teeth.


End file.
